


bottle cap

by samucores, wrenhera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gore, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, bottom suna rintarou, top kita shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenhera/pseuds/wrenhera
Summary: Kita turned away before his expression turned sinister, though he doubted it looked as menacing as he felt. The perks of being inexpressive, he supposed. He waved him over to the shower room, carefully slowing down so that he stood behind Suna as they both looked out at the showers, where Kita had already done a quick cleaning the night before. It wasn't spotless, because where would the fun be in that, but it definitely was decent enough to not warrant them spending an afternoon cleaning it.Suna glanced around the place, confused. "Uh, do we really have to clean?" He asked. "Looks fine as is." He knew Kita was a perfectionist, but this was a bit ridiculous, he thought.Kita asks Suna to help him clean the showers.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 593
Kudos: 358





	bottle cap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a forewarning, this fic gets pretty intense so if noncon/blood/gore isn't your thing, you may wanna exit now. Read the tags. It's graphic and potentially triggering. Terry and I had a really fun time writing this! If you've read his [kita/suna noncon fic,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820597) you may get a lil deja vu - it has a similar setup, but very very very different contents lol 🥴🥴🥴
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> BTW if you're from tiktok, this warning goes double for you. please don't read content that triggers you, just scroll down very fast and leave your hate w/o reading. it's not healthy to consume content you know will trigger and hurt you. also this is adult content. if you're a minor what are you doing here? go away.

Suna was the last person to leave practice most days, which surprised his teammates. He wasn't particularly passionate about volleyball, after all, and he didn't seem like the type to stay behind and work on his plays—which he didn't. Not that they knew that, of course. 

No, he usually just sat around on his phone in the locker room, killing time to avoid going home since his parents were neglectful and barely around. They couldn't be bothered to give a shit about him; It was pretty depressing to be alone in his room for hours on end or, worse, be home when his parents actually were there. They yelled at him frequently and treated him like the scum of the earth, acting like it was his fault their marriage was failing and their jobs were so draining. His house was a miserable environment, and he was always looking for excuses to not be there. 

Today, like most days, Suna was sprawled out on a locker room bench, laying on his back and playing some gacha game he'd downloaded the other day. It'd been a good hour since everyone left, so he was surprised to hear the door open and he flinched at the sound, turning to see who it was.

"Suna-kun? Yer still here?" Kita said, trying to feign as much surprise in his voice as he could muster. Of course Suna was here. The fact that he thought no one would catch on was almost cute in how naive it was. "Thought you'd be home by now." He made a show of looking at his phone to check the time, then sighed. "Anyway, I was plannin' on just stoppin' by to grab something outta my locker, but if yer stayin' here I could keep ya company if you'd like." 

Suna nodded, sitting up and tucking his knees to his chest. "If you don't mind staying that'd be nice," he said slowly, frowning slightly, "but I'd hate to force you, Kita-senpai. I'm fine on my own." His face betrayed nothing, but he was secretly hoping Kita would stay with him. As intimidating as Kita was, Suna thought he was really cool and, well, who didn't have a crush on their captain, alright? He was so perfect it was almost scary.

"Eh, it's no problem for me, 's not like my parents expect me back home anytime soon." He quietly locked the door behind him without looking, making sure that Suna didn't see, then went to his locker to grab something random and stuff it in his bag. "Hey, while yer here," he said, turning to Suna, "do ya mind helping me clean the showers a bit? Been meaning to make the first years do it, but I kept forgettin'. Might as well do it now that we got some free time, right?"

"Sure," Suna said, significantly less enthused now that he knew they'd be cleaning together. Leave it to Kita to think about that all the time. Where did he get off being so responsible? Suna stood up and sighed, setting his phone down on the bench. "Lead the way, I guess."

Kita turned away before his expression turned sinister, though he doubted it looked as menacing as he felt. The perks of being inexpressive, he supposed. He waved him over to the shower room, carefully slowing down so that he stood behind Suna as they both looked out at the showers, where Kita had already done a quick cleaning the night before. It wasn't spotless, because where would the fun be in that, but it definitely was decent enough to not warrant them spending an afternoon cleaning it. 

Suna glanced around the place, confused. "Uh, do we really have to clean?" He asked. "Looks fine as is." He knew Kita was a perfectionist, but this was a bit ridiculous, he thought.

Though they were about equal in strength, Kita had the element of surprise on his side. With as much power as he could, he grabbed Suna and swung him to the ground, cracking his head hard against the tiles. Suna cried out in pain as trace amounts of blood started dripping down his forehead. Kita was on top of him before he could even process what was happening, his head spinning and mind still reeling from the fall. Weakly, he tried to push Kita off. "What the fuck?" He asked, voice cracking. "G-Get off, I gotta-" He brought a hand up to cradle his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd gotten worse injuries before, but this still hurt like a bitch. "I gotta go to the nurse's office-"

"If this is enough to get ya all whimpery and stutterin' like that, yer definitely not gonna like what's gonna happen next," Kita said, finally relaxing his face enough to let a small smirk play at his lips. He let his right hand rest loosely around Suna's neck, using the other to dig around in his bag. "If it ain't obvious by now, yer not goin' anywhere, Suna-kun."

"What's gonna happen next...?" Suna's eyes widened, and he tried to shove Kita off again, shuddering in fear. His ears were ringing and for once in his life he just wanted to go home. "What're you-"

Kita tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Suna's neck. "Shut the fuck up before I make you," he said lowly, forcing Suna to look up at him. "No one's lookin' for ya. No one even knows yer gone. And if ya went missin', who's gonna report ya? Yer parents would probably be glad that yer finally gone." 

Tears bubbled up in Suna's eyes and quickly started trailing down his cheeks, falling onto Kita's hand. He could barely hold back his sobs. This whole situation was terrifying, and something inside him broke when he realized Kita was right. Nobody cared about him. His parents would be happy if he disappeared. He could die here, and it'd take weeks for people to notice. 

Kita smiled wider as he finally found what he was looking for in his bag, pulling out the knife and waving it in front of Suna's face. "So just calm down before ya really make me hurt ya, ok? I'll tell ya what's gonna happen if ya promise to not be stupid."

Suna tried his best to keep quiet and keep his breathing even, but he couldn't help curling in on himself and squirming at the sight of the knife. "Sorry," He sniffled, his usually unreadable face crumpling up into something pathetic. "Please don't..."

He eased up a bit of the pressure on Suna's neck and wiped a tear from his eye. "Cute." He shifted to have a bit more leverage, pinning him completely flat against the ground. "What yer gonna do is be real still while I have a little fun with you, 'kay? No more tryin' to run away." He thought for a moment, then laughed. "I mean, you can try if ya want, but I can't promise it'll end well for ya."

Suna nodded stiffly. "Okay," He whimpered, "I won't run, just... don't kill me, p-please..." He knew he wasn't in any situation to be making demands, but he hoped Kita would at least be reasonable. Kita was normally so kind and caring, always looking out for his players. There had to be some compassion in him left, right? Even during this? "I don't wanna die."

Kita’s burned-in smile felt tight on his face. "That's up to you," he said, leaving it up for Suna to interpret. "Put yer hands behind yer back, legs together. Quickly, now."

Really, that did nothing to ease Suna's anxiety. It only served to make him feel worse. He nodded and scrambled to do what he was told. His movements were frenzied and panicked, his whole body shaking. It took him a bit since he was still being pinned to the floor but, in less than a minute, he had his hands behind his back and his legs pressed together tightly. He took a deep breath in anticipation, trying to calm down a bit. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack, and he knew that'd only make things worse.

The sounds of Suna’s heavy breathing was strangely soothing, smoothing over any remnants of doubt that Kita had about pulling this off. He quickly moved Suna onto his stomach, grabbing the duct tape out of his bag and binding together Suna's wrists and ankles. Any hope Suna of staying calm vanished the second he felt duct tape wrap around his wrists. He didn't dare thrash about or try to escape, but his breathing quickly grew ragged and he started silently sobbing again. He'd never been so scared in his life. 

Kita couldn’t help but stop for a moment to look at how beautiful Suna was. He looked so helpless like this, completely unable to get up and squirming on the floor. In one smooth motion, he flipped Suna onto his back again and bent down, posing the knife over his chest. Suna tried to hide his face against the shower floor, not wanting to be seen in such a pathetic state. His shoulders heaved, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he hyperventilated, watching Kita with wide eyes. "No, S-Stop-" He couldn't help but stutter despite knowing Kita wouldn't listen.

Kita ran the knife down his chest, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pressing just hard enough to slice through his shirt. He made quick work of the rest of his clothes, leaving Suna in his underwear for now. He sat back to look at what he had done, to take in Suna's pathetic body heaving with sobs. Kita had been careful, but there were still a few small marks blooming a beautiful red where he had pressed too hard with his knife. He couldn't wait to see Suna really bleed.

Suna tried his best to stay still, not wanting to get hurt, but he couldn't stop shivering. It was so cold without his clothes. The shower tile felt freezing against his bare skin. Suna squeezed his eyes shut again. He tried to ground himself, tried to calm down, tried to stop crying, tried to do anything but seem so pitiful. He should've just left when everyone else did. Maybe then Kita wouldn't have singled him out for... whatever this was. "Did I do something to you? Do you want something from me?" He asked, voice trembling as he tried to barter or at least know why this was happening. "Why are you-"

Kita trailed his hand down Suna's chest until he reached his boxers, then slipped his hand inside, groping Suna roughly. "Yer the one who's obsessed with me. I see the way ya look at me, the way you talk about me, it's clear as day. So 's pretty natural for me to get interested back, right?" He started stroking Suna, trying to get him hard despite how terrified he looked. 

Suna let out a high pitched whine and bucked his hips into the touch unwittingly, embarrassed by his body's reaction. "Stop-" He cried even as he got hard. "D-Don't, don't, please, not that-" He sobbed and moaned. He didn't want this, but nobody had ever touched him like this before and he wasn't sure how to react. "Please no, I-I'm still a virgin-" 

"But then I realized how fuckin' pathetic you are, how uninterested you are with everythin'. Yer just goin' through the motions, aren't ya? With volleyball, with school, hell, even just yer daily life. I can't stand people who act like that, it pisses me off. Doesn't help how easy you are to get alone, with nobody in your sad little life carin' enough about ya to check where you are." He inspected the knife in his other hand nonchalantly, as if he was just talking about the weather. 

Suna’s blood was pumping loudly in his ears. Listening to Kita's monologue made him feel sick and dizzy. He was afraid he might throw up.

Kita smirked. "I want a lotta things from you, Suna, but most of all, I wanna hear ya beg." Then he plunged the knife into Suna's thigh. 

He screamed in pain as the knife struck his thigh. His body convulsed with noiseless sobs, and he watched as blood dripped down his leg. Horrifyingly, he was still hard. Kita pulled the knife out slowly, resisting the urge to twist the knife on the way out. He checked the flow of blood to ensure that he hadn't cut a major artery, happy to see that the blood was only oozing sluggishly down his leg. The most exciting thing, however, was how hard Suna felt in his hand.

Kita heard more than felt himself breathing hard, his panting so loud in the quiet of the shower room. He pulled out a wad of gauze and wrapped his thigh wound tight, not wanting Suna to pass out too quickly. "Holy shit, yer so fuckin' hard. Ya get off on gettin' hurt? 'S that why yer still a virgin? Not able to fuck without someone makin' you bleed a little?" He ran his knife down Suna's chest, leaving a shallow wound as he sped up the hand on Suna's dick. "Don't worry, I can do that for ya." 

Suna shook his head violently. He moaned louder, drool running down his chin and mixing with the tears. He looked like a mess. His hair was matted to his forehead and caked together with blood and sweat. His whole face was red and puffy. "I don't like it, I don't-" He tried to insist, whimpering and trying to hide his face again. "Please stop. Please, I promise I won't tell anyone." He wailed as Kita continued slicing up his chest. The cuts were shallow, but it left him writhing in his binds, body trying to get away from the pain despite his attempts to keep still. "Kita-senpai, please stop..."

Kita grabbed the side of Suna's face and pried his mouth open with his thumb. The way he was moaning was so pretty, and he needed to hear more. "God, yer so fucking hot, even if you don't know when to shut the fuck up." He pulled down Suna's boxers roughly, his cock as flushed as the blush on his cheeks. He made a few deeper cuts on Kita's hip, digging his thumb into the wounds to get his fingers slicked up.

Spit pooled around Kita's thumbs and spilled out slowly, making the mess on Suna's face even worse. He was tempted to bite down, but he knew better. Kita might kill him if he did. Suna tried to protest, but everything came out muffled and incoherent, sounding equal parts pained and aroused. 

"Yer gonna wanna stop tensing up," Kita said, then started pressing his bloody thumb hard into Suna's hole. He was so tight, still fighting him even now. Suna immediately stilled. He cried silently, feeling violated. It hurt. It wasn't as bad as the cuts, but it still stung. It was a different brand of uncomfortable and he wanted it to stop. He'd never been fingered before, and this definitely wasn't an ideal first time. 

He stretched him slowly, trying to prepare him decently well for what was going to happen next. After a minute or two, the blood dried up too much to keep using, so he slipped his finger into Suna's open mouth. "Get it nice 'n' wet, okay baby?" Suna sucked on it desperately, swirling his tongue around and nearly gagging on it. Anything to make this hurt less.

Kita laughed at how Suna was gagging on his fingers. "Holy shit, you really are a slut." 

"I-I'm not-" 

Kita pushed two fingers into Suna's ass and searched around for a moment, then pressed up carefully to see how he'd react.

Suna moaned loudly, his whole body shuddering violently as he gasped, back arching and toes curling. That felt- It was good, almost. Good in the worst way possible. Suna rocked his hips down on instinct. "Stop-"

He kept his fingers going at a steady pace, scissoring them whenever he could to stretch Suna's ass, but focusing mostly on torturing his prostate. Suna's breathy moans were so cute, so easy to get out of him, and him pleading for Kita to stop only spurred him on. "Yer gonna take my cock so well," he said, tossing his blade to the side and running his fingers down the cuts on Suna's chest. He stopped to play with Suna's nipples, squeezing and rolling them to see if he'd get a reaction out of him.

Small, high-pitched noises spilled from Suna's parted lips. He couldn't stop moaning. He could barely even breathe. Everything was too much at once, and he felt overwhelmed by the pain, pleasure, and absolute misery of it all. He was ashamed of how close he felt—his inexperience increased his sensitivity, and his chest being toyed with was all it took to push him over the edge. He came with a loud cry of Kita's name, absolutely mortified.

Kita grinned, a hungry glint in his eye. He bent down and licked the blood and sweat dripping down Suna's neck before biting down hard on his neck. Suna sighed in relief when Kita pulled his fingers out thinking maybe, just maybe, this was finally over and he could go home. That was evidently not the case. He took a second to catch his breath, watching as Kita rummaged around in his bag. He was confused for a moment, then scared, and he went rigid when he saw Kita pull something out. He barely had a chance to react before Kita was shoving a glass bottle into him, bottle cap-end first, cutting up his insides and pulling a pained scream from his lungs as he thrashed about on the floor, sobbing violently again.

Kita held the bottle firmly, not letting Suna push it out like he could feel Suna’s muscles instinctually and desperately trying to. He was sure this would do permanent internal damage, but he didn't care. Suna looked so beautiful like this. He started thrusting the bottle in and out of him, fucking him like it was his own cock. 

Suna kept screaming, in absolute hysterics. Tears streamed down his face and he was torn between staying still to lessen the pain and squirming to try away. "Hurts-" Suna cried pathetically, "Stop, stop, it h-hurts so much, Kita-'' It was hard to get the words out, blood leaking from his ass and down his chest and thighs.

Kita’s dick ached as Suna screamed in agony, so he unsteadily pulled the waistband of his athletic shorts down and started lightly stroking himself, not wanting to come too soon. "How does that feel, Suna-kun? Fuckin' pain slut, thrashing around like that'll only make it worse." He let go of the bottle and stood up suddenly. "Keep that in, yeah? Don't let it fall out or I'll break yer fucking fingers." 

Suna felt ruined, inside and out, but the thought of even more pain scared him so he clenched his ass around the bottle, wailing as he tried to keep it in like Kita told him to. Kita shifted so that he was kneeling behind Suna's head, which he grabbed and tipped back so that his mouth was parallel with his hard cock. "What's gonna happen next 's that yer gonna suck my cock, okay? I'll help you keep the bottle in, don't ya worry about that." He gripped his face viciously and added, "If I feel teeth, I'll knock 'em out." He hummed happily, tapping the side of Suna's jaw. "Open up."

Suna hesitated, but feared what Kita might do to him if he didn't listen. He'd already done so much, and Suna was terrified of him. All the resistance had been scared out of him. Obediently, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, drool still trailing down his chin. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at Kita during this.

Suna's immediate compliance thrilled Kita, and he thrust quickly into Suna's mouth. The position meant that Suna was essentially forced to deepthroat him, and he could even see an outline of himself in Suna's throat. From the muffled cries that Suna made, it seemed to hurt a lot. Kita sighed in pleasure, bending over to continue thrusting the bottle into Suna's ass, loving the way it made his throat tighten up all at once. "Fuck, yeah, Suna-kun, you feel so fucking good," he moaned.

Suna gagged and choked around Kita, unable to properly breathe. Focusing on keeping his teeth out of the way was a struggle. Sucking Kita's cock and bobbing his head at a steady pace was even harder. Still, he tried his best. He felt nauseous. He couldn't stop crying. Why was this happening? Why him? The bottle felt like it was tearing his insides to shreds, and coping with the pain was almost impossible. Death might've been better than this.

After a few moments, Kita grew tired of feeling Suna attempt to actually suck his cock. He pressed in as deep as he could go, savoring the feeling of Suna's muscles reflexively trying to swallow him down. Then he pulled the bottle out of Suna's ass. It was drenched in blood, there were even tiny bits of meat dripping down it. He felt up Suna's ass and pulled his hand away to find it also covered in blood. He smiled, then turned the bottle around and started pressing the larger side in, happy that his ass was probably slick enough now to take it.

Suna tried screaming again as the bottle breached him, the sound muffled by the dick in his mouth. His throat spasmed, face was bright red, and he felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. The blood loss was starting to make him woozy, too. His body didn't feel like his own anymore. 

Suna's hole fluttered around the bottle for a second before giving in, stretching around the wide end of the bottle. His rim looked so pulled tight and red that it would tear at any moment, but still it stayed strong, letting Kita push the bottle inside him until it reached the tapered neck. It turned him on so much, his hips moving without him even realizing it. After watching Suna's ass struggle to hold in the bottle for a minute or two, he took hold of Suna's head to keep it still. "'m gonna cum so fucking deep down yer throat, yer not even gonna taste it. You look so good like this, fuck," he kept going, saying whatever came to his mind as he face-fucked Suna roughly.

Suna felt so full he thought he would break, and all he could do was lay there and take it, sobbing and pulling at his binds uselessly. His mind was starting to blank every few seconds, vision growing spotty. He thought he might pass out like this, which probably would've been a good thing. He'd give the world for even a few seconds of reprieve from this hell Kita was putting him through. He just wanted Kita to cum already. It'd be over once he did, right?

At that moment, Kita spotted Suna's neglected cock. It was still somehow hard again, leaking all over his stomach and tinged red with whatever fluids were staining his stomach. He took hold of it, pumping it in time with his thrusts into Suna's throat. He was so close, he could feel it washing over him, but the idea of making Suna cum again while he was being absolutely destroyed was not an opportunity he wanted to miss. "That feels good, right?" Kita panted, trying to keep his words steady, "If you cum for me again, I promise I'll take the bottle out." 

Suna moaned around Kita's cock involuntarily, feeling disgusted with himself as he rutted into his hand, mindlessly chasing an orgasm he didn't even want. He'd do anything to get the bottle out at this point, no matter how degrading it might've felt. He just wanted this to be over. Thankfully, he was still sensitive from his last orgasm, so it didn't take long for him to get close. He came with a weak cry, vision swimming and fading as he went limp in Kita's grip.

Watching Suna struggle to spurt a tiny bit of cum before passing out was all he needed, Kita cumming hard down Suna's throat, pulling out soon after to watch it leak out of his mouth. He made good on his promise and slowly eased the bottle out of him, tossing it aside and watching it roll away, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. 

When Kita pulled out of his mouth, Suna immediately started to cough, gasping for air. His eyes were pinched shut as he hacked, quickly starting to gag again, disgusted by the taste of Kita's cum. A few seconds later, and he was turning his head to the side, heaving and throwing up a bit. He hadn't eaten much that day, so there was barely anything, but he felt thoroughly gross and miserable. His mouth tasted awful. He still felt like he was spinning. He wanted to die.

Suna was nearly unconscious, blood pooling under his ass and chest barely moving as he took in shallow little breaths, vomit covering the floor next to his head. It was so cute. Kita picked up the knife next to him and began cutting lines down his chest again, then criss-crossed cuts across his thighs and ass. After he was done, he moved down next to Suna's legs, cutting open the tape binding his ankles and nudging his legs aside so that he had access to Suna's ass. In one smooth motion, he pushed in. 

It took Suna a bit to realise Kita had cut the tape on his ankles, barely cognisant, but he started kicking his legs frantically when Kita pushed in. "Stop it," he sobbed, voice slurred and hoarse, "Please just stop it already, please, no more, I can't take it anymore!"

Anger flared up in Kita at Suna's defiance, so he grabbed Suna's legs and harshly pinned them to the ground, feeling his hips creak at the odd angle he was holding them in. "We're almost done. Do ya wanna ruin this for yerself? Make me have to actually kill ya?" He thrust in deep, Suna's ass so slick and loose he could barely feel anything physically, but that didn't matter. Knowing how much this was hurting Suna was enough for him to get off. "Do ya know how hard I pushed for you to be on the team? How many times I've had to tell coach to lay off ya because you weren't feelin' up to actually performin' in practice? I've done so much for you, and ya don't even give a shit, ya just wallow in self-pity like a fucking idiot." He spit on Suna's face, though it didn't make much of a difference since he was basically drooling blood and vomit at this point. "Just be a good whore and make me cum, Suna-kun. It's the least ya can do for yer captain."

"I'm sorry!" Suna cried, struggling to stay still. His body was moving mostly on instinct now, twitching involuntarily every few seconds. Everything hurt. It was hard to process anything but the pain. He felt pathetic for letting this happen. "I'm sorry, Kita-senpai, I-I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry, I'm trying, I swear I'm trying, please, I'm sorry-'' he kept apologizing over and over, sounding like a broken record, the words being punched out of him by Kita's thrusts. He tried to clench his ass and make his captain feel good, but that just made it all hurt even worse.

Kita could tell that Suna was trying to make it feel better, but his efforts barely did anything. It was adorable, feeling his ass desperately trying to tighten back up but being too fucked out and loose to do more than twitch. He fucked Suna hard, then spilled all at once, filling him up with cum as Suna's body heaved with sobs. He wiped away the vomit from Suna's mouth shakily and kissed him, clacking their teeth together. He tasted disgusting, but it was worth seeing the fear in Suna's eyes up close. He continued thrusting until his dick was too sensitive and he had to pull out, letting it flop onto Suna's stomach and smearing cum and blood all over his thighs.

Suna couldn't even think to kiss back, he just went limp against the floor and started crying like a child, hyperventilating once again. "A-Are we done?" He stuttered out pitifully between breaths, looking at Kita with pleading eyes. "Please say we're done. I can't take this anymore. I-I'd rather just die, I'm sorry." He sniffled, snot started to leak down his face too.

Kita smiled and pulled away from the kiss. "Hey, shh, shh, it's okay. We're done, ya did so well." He ruffled Suna's hair as if he was consoling some crying kid, not a nearly adult man who had just been tortured for an hour straight. Despite everything, Suna leaned into the touch, seeking any comfort he could. It's not like anyone else would tell him things were okay. Nobody but Kita would ever know what happened. Even if they did, they wouldn't do anything. They'd probably think he was lying. He sniffled and stared ahead with dead eyes, crying harder.

"Now we just gotta get cleaned up, and everything will be over." Kita stood up, peeling all his clothes off quickly and turning on the shower. He rinsed himself off quickly and stepped out of the spray, letting the water hit Suna at full force where he lay on the tiles. He bent down and cut the tape on Suna's wrists, then turned to leave. "I'll give ya a bit to clean yerself and the room up. I expect it to look the same as when we got here, yeah? I got a set of clothes for ya to change into and some bandages, so come back into the locker room when yer as clean as ya can get yerself. If I don't hear anything goin' on in there after a few minutes, I'll check back in to make sure ya ain't dead." With that, he set the shower temperature to the coldest it could go and left the room. 

Suna just nodded mutely. He didn't have the energy to stand. He wasn't even sure if he could. He felt like pure shit, and he curled up into a ball underneath the shower head, shivering. Why did this happen? What did he do to deserve this? Would Kita have stopped if he did something differently? He started to cry again. After a few minutes, he grabbed his cut-off shirt from the floor and started using it to wipe up the blood, cum, and vomit on the bathroom floor, letting the showerhead do the rest. He ran his fingers through his hair until the water came out clear, making sure there was no blood left on his body before trying to stand. He wobbled and his legs immediately gave out underneath him but, luckily, he managed to catch himself on the wall. "K-Kita-senpai?" He called out, voice small and scared, "I... I don't think I can walk..."

Kita stuck his head back through the door. "If you don't get yer ass out of there in the next hour, I'll leave ya here. Have fun explainin' this to the team tomorrow." Then he left, laying down on one of the locker room benches and closing his eyes as he listened to the steady rhythm of the water hit the shower floor and Suna’s muffled sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow us on twt at @samucores and @wrenhera !! :D
> 
> EDIT: ok so apparently there were tiktoks made about this fic lol. we don't really care about getting hate comments but we've deleted any replying to positive commenters because we don't want to enable harassing random people that aren't us. 
> 
> we also want to state that this fic was not meant to leave its small circle of readers, and that by continuing to make reaction tiktoks you're only spreading it more. stop showing it around to random people in the fandom, stop dropping links to people (especially without trigger warnings???) in the name of calling us out, etc. there are other ways you can tell people to avoid us. [here's a helpful twitter post about how platforming works and how, regardless of whether or not certain types of content have merit in existing or are morally okay, by sharing you expose more people to it.](https://twitter.com/samucores/status/1356800173855428608)
> 
> [Wren has written up a little FAQ to answer some recurring questions and statements.](https://wrenhera.carrd.co/#faq)
> 
> [ Terry has made a TikTok about our views and why you should not platform the fic. ](https://www.tiktok.com/@samucores/video/6925404779795582214?sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6925406375732774406&is_from_webapp=v2&is_copy_url=0)
> 
> good luck getting this taken down, we've broken no guidelines. what do you think this is? wattpad? also, if you're going to tell us to die, at least use the right pronouns.


End file.
